


Capuz vermelho

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Doutor se encontra mais uma vez na Nova Terra, tendo sido atraído por traços de DNA de origem gallifreya, e acaba se envolvendo em uma situação muito mais complicada que ele nunca teria previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capuz vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Esse trabalho não foi feito com a intenção de insultar ou plagiar outro, qualquer fanfic que tenha sido feita baseada em uma história semelhante não chegou ao meu conhecimento, mas caso exista, peço que me contatem para que eu possa retirar esse de circulação.  
> Desculpo-me também por qualquer fato ou dado incorreto.  
> Obrigada por lerem, espero que divirtam-se.

A TARDIS estava perturbada, e suas engrenagens começavam a fazer um barulho transtornante que instigava no Doutor mais preocupação sobre o que ele encontraria nesse retorno à Nova Terra após tantos anos repudiando a ideia e vontade de voltar àquele lugar.

-Estamos fazendo isso por sua culpa.- ele disse voltando para o console da TARDIS franzindo o cenho. Ele andava de um lado para o outro enquanto apertava e puxava vários controles da TARDIS sem perceber.- Desculpe.- falou, arrependido pelo tratamento que ele submeteu sua nave.

\- Mas é impossível, eu não...não entendo. Por que aqui? Há vários outros lugares mais prováveis para ele se manifestar, o que há exatamente aqui que atraiu isso.- ele passava as mãos pelo seu cabelo não conseguindo evitar puxá-lo uma hora ou outra, e quando não o fazia, era porque estava ocupado jogando suas mãos para o ar e balançando-as como geralmente fazia em situações empolgantes.

O Doutor ouviu o barulho tradicional de pouso produzido pela TARDIS e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo inteiro, acelerando o ritmo dos seus dois corações. Não pode ser, eu não entendo. Odeio não entender, tão ruim como não conhecer, ele pensou. Ele hesitou na porta da TARDIS, resgatando várias memórias há muito tempo enterradas na sua mente. Mais de 900 anos de tempo e espaço e ele não esqueceu nem um segundo, nem um suspiro, nem uma fração do que havia acontecido na última vez que ele havia estado lá, porém, todos os sorrisos tornaram-se dor e melancolia nostálgica. E agora, esse novo indício de DNA gallifreyo só deixava claro que mais sofrimento estava por vir.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, procurando manter a última calmaria que restava em sua mente, e preparando-se para os prováveis momentos de aflição.

-Sua...- a Tardis havia pousado no exato lugar onde ele e...não. Ele não conseguia reproduzir essa memória, ele não  _podia_. Havia pedido a TARDIS para conservá-la muito bem, não podia admitir sua volta tão imediata a superfície de sua mente, por mais que ela insistisse em voltar. Nova Nova York continuava a mesma, não muito havia mudado, a ponte ainda residia no mesmo local, e a cidade continuava com a mesma aparência. Não se lembrando em que época ele havia programado a TARDIS para aterrissar, ele supôs que era apenas alguns anos depois de...

Voltando-se para a TARDIS ele trancou a porta, algo que não era comum a ele fazer, e disse:-Cumpra o combinado, nada de memórias inusitadas atrapalhando minha busca, lembra?- dito isso, ele virou-se e começou a andar em direção a ponte que levava ao centro da cidade de Nova Nova York, carregando seu detector de  _timey wimey_.

\- Muito bem, amigo, faça seu trabalho.- o Doutor disse voltado para o detector. Segundos se passaram e nenhum sinal de funcionamento veio do detector.-Vamos lá, _DING DING DING_ , você adora esse barulho!- ele estava perdendo a paciência, e começou a balançar o detector com não muita delicadeza. O Doutor estava ansioso para achar essa anomalia logo e sair daquele lugar. Por mais acolhedor que a cidade parecesse, havia algo que ia além do incomum, algo que a TARDIS não havia conseguido identificar e que o Doutor havia começado a sentir agora. 

Ele havia se perdido em pensamentos e distraiu sua atenção do detector, que parecendo perceber a falta de interesse do Doutor, resolveu voltar a funcionar.  _DING_

\- Oh, ótimo. Estava perdendo minha fé em você...Bom, não importa, vamos.- e assim ele prosseguiu seu caminho pela ponte, tomando vários segundos do tempo dito precioso por ele mesmo para apreciar a vista, retomando seu caminho apenas quando sentia memórias se esforçando para vir à tona.

\- Argh, vou levar séculos para atravessar essa ponte sem um veículo. Se eu pelo menos tivesse algum...- ele virou para trás olhando de relance para a TARDIS que agora estava a uma distância incompensável para ser percorrida novamente- Humpf.- ofegou.

\- Ela bem que podia ter pousado em um lugar mais favorável...Suponho que posso pedir carona. Ha, geralmente sou eu que dou carona a todos, lembra R...- ele parou de repente, quase caindo para trás com o súbito retorno daquele nome em sua mente. O ar parecia ter se esvaído do planeta e o calor do seu corpo o abandonado, seus corações palpitavam em um ritmo que ele julgava ter desaprendido e ele não conseguia sentir o sangue fluir no seu corpo. O céu rodava, juntamente com o rio que a ponte atravessava, veículos passavam por ele com um zumbido, e ele se viu parado encarando a água do rio correr em círculos.

Aquela não era uma sensação ruim, oh não, o único problema eram as lembranças. Ah, as lembranças trazidas por ela. Todo o processo de negação e esquecimento foi por água abaixo, o sistema de rejeição da TARDIS que ele programou havia claramente parado de funcionar, e todas- mas _todas mesmo-_ as memórias voltaram com um estrondo, preenchendo sua mente com cada sensação sentida, cada lágrima derramada no escuro, cada sorriso arrebatador e cada abraço dividido nos mais impróprios momentos. E ele não compreendia o por que de tanta insistência desses momentos para serem relembrados, por que tanto desespero para serem sentidos novamente...Só havia uma explicação plausível para tal situação. _  
_

Quase nada era capaz de reverter aquilo que a TARDIS era programada para fazer, mas algo havia conseguido. E se algo havia conseguido, é porque era muito importante e muito perigoso, e com certeza tinha relação com o DNA gallifreyo, portanto, tal força era extraordinariamente vigorosa, se foi capaz de lembrá-lo da única pessoa que ele tão duramente havia aprendido a esquecer.

O Doutor ficou de pé, ignorando o vestígio de tontura que ele ainda sentia, e com a expressão séria e um calor no seu coração, começou a caminhar, depois andar, e logo correr pela ponte, em direção ao lugar onde estaria sua resposta, seja ela qual fosse.

O detector de  _timey wimey_ havia disparado a apitar, e pelo que parecia, estava transmitindo uma mensagem em código morse repetidamente:

_**Rose** **Tyler**_

_**_**Rose**   **Tyler**_ ** _

_**Rose**   **Tyler**_

 

 


End file.
